Geological and geophysical data may be analyzed and interpreted using specialized software to model various properties for subsurface formations. In general, such subsurface formations may be associated with an oil field having one or more wellbores, where one or more oil wells may be operated. In general, exploration for oil and gas and other natural resources and extraction thereof may utilize the analyzed and interpreted geological and geophysical data.